


Pain Outside And In

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Native American Cecil, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for events that happened during "The Visitor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Outside And In

“You son of a bitch!” Cecil felt hot rage well up inside of his trembling body as the invader turned on Khoshekh, ripping the cat out of his fixed point. The leg the monster had bitten was already feeling heavy and useless but somehow Cecil found himself vaulting over the stall door, his rage transformed cane clattering uselessly to the ground. His knees burst in agony when he landed on his feet but he forced himself to stagger forward, focused on Khoshekh and his howls of agony.

He swung his leg forward, screaming as his foot connected with the monster’s jaw. Tears of rage burned in his eyes and he stomped his foot down on the beast’s head. Cecil’s body was seconds from collapsing and he fought against it, refusing to let his little boy die like this.

Cecil didn’t realize he was screaming the entire time, his throat becoming red and sore before he finally realized it.

Intern Jeremy ran into the room and Cecil finally let his legs give out from under him. He grabbed the beast by its head, pressing it down hard against the tile floor. Jeremy threw himself onto its body, struggling to control it as animal control came in.

He couldn’t give in to his body’s pleas to stop. He had to wait until the monster was dead, even if it was only with a flick of a switch. Then he was forced to stay strong in front of the smiling Lauren. He stayed on his throbbing knees as she told her pretty little lies, ignoring the tears of pent up rage falling down his cheeks as she looked down at him.

“It’s not my birthday,” Cecil muttered.

“Well not with _ _that__ attitude it’s not!” Lauren sniffed, looking down her nose at him, hands on her hips. She turned on her heel and left then, muttering darkly under her breath.

Cecil waited until she was gone before whispering, “I need my chair.” He fell over onto his side as Jeremy ran out of the bathroom and he finally allowed himself to start sobbing. He wailed and shrieked in the empty men’s bathroom, feeling like he was dying as everything from his hips down crippled him with searing pain.

His sobbing finally subsided by the time Jeremy came with his wheelchair. The intern was careful as he bent down to help Cecil. “I’ll be okay, Mr. Palmer,” he whispered as he helped Cecil into the chair. “Do you want some of your pain medication?”

“Please,” he mumbled with a nod. He gripped the wheels and rolled forward, pausing a moment in the doorway. “Jeremy?”

“Yes, sir?”

“…Thank you,” he said, offering the intern a shaky smile over his shoulder.

Jeremy blushed, rubbing the back of his head shyly as he returned the smile with one of his own. “Um…I’ll call Carlos to come and pick you up?” he offered.

Cecil nodded his head before leaving the room, headed back to the radio booth to finish his show, thoughts of vengeance running through his head as he adjusted the microphone’s height. 

 


End file.
